


Mindless Self Indulgence

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Ecto-dick, F/M, Masturbation, OC, Reapertale AU, Tentacle Kink, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Death comes home to find his lover vulnerable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's tumblr request time!
> 
> pokemonundertalefever: Reaper Sans x Oc Flower. Breeding Kink, tentacles, and knotting.

Death was a creature that was despised by most, but met by all. So, in a way, it was fitting that he was hated. Truth be told he didn't care for other people much either. At least, those of the mortal persuasion. Most times they were pretty and mean spirited, if he wanted to deal with that, then he would hang around the other immortals more  often. No, all he really needed was his lover and brother. Anyone outside of that was a nice edition to his outer social circle.

The reaper entered the small home he had set up for his lover. It was a small place, but it fit her and her guardians well enough. Even though their marriage wasn't based on love, he did feel obligated to provide for her. He padded his way through the house, hands entrenched in his robes as he made his way to the bedroom. Seeing how it was the middle of the night, she was likely sleeping. He crept into a room at the back of the hall, and found who he was looking for. 

Flower was laid out in the bed, blankets kicked to the floor, and snoring softly. She was completely naked, likely due to the summer heat, and her guardians were nowhere to be seen. Sans sat on the bed beside her, skeletal fingers hovering over her pale skin. Even though she was powerful, absurdly so, he still wasn't able to touch her directly without her dying. So seeing her in this position, completely vulnerable and ready for him to take, only sparked irritation in his bones. 

Darkness whispered and twisted around him until four long tentacles took shape. He snaked one around her wrists, and the other two around her ankles. He halted the magic when the woman let out a quiet whimper. When she didn't wake up, he pulled her from the bed and into the air. Two more tentacles formed and began to tease her breasts, squeezing and pulling them in a counter clockwise motion. A soft sigh escaped her lips, but nothing else came from her. He wondered if she would even care I'd he did this to her, or if she would think it was all a dream. 

The idea that she wouldn't remember this, or dismiss it made him growl. His magic tightened around her body, eliciting a gasp. Her eyes fluttered open, and magic gathered around her. However, when she noticed Sans, it dissipated in a flurry of sparks. "Honestly, you scared me." She looked up at the tentacles binding her hands. "How am I not dying?"

 He made a vague gesture. "Magic~."

She snorted, but it devolved into a moan when he continued the administrations on her chest. Her shoulders sagged and her back arched as the last tentacle teased her clit. It took all of his concentration to keep his magic balanced, not allowing any of his soul magic to leak and kill her instantly. "Ah, Please...."

"Please what?" 

She bit her lip and looked away. So she was going to be a brat. He knew she could say it, he had her her during her lonely nights shriek it to a supposedly empty room. The tentacles around her chest squeezed harder, while the one on her clit was removed entirely. Flower's eyes opened and she flared, but she didn't make any move to beg for it. "You really must be a masochist. It's only three words, it's not even hard. Heh." 

"Go fuck yourself."

"Eh, wrong words." He loosened his grip on her chest and let the tentacles slither away from her. "But if you're not gonna beg, I'll just do what I want then."

A tentacle, this one thicker than the others, and with a bulbous tip. It hovered in front of her thin lips, before cramming itself into her mouth. He hissed when he felt the tight warmth enclose around his pseudo dick. It'd been awhile since he had done something like this. He grit his teeth when he felt her tongue slide against the underside of his cock, brushing against the sensitive veins of magic. He pushed the cock a little deeper, hissing when he felt the entrance to her throat. 

Flower made an irritated noise, but he ignored it as he began to fuck her face. Flower tilted her head back and gave an especially hard suck, causing the skeleton to form a cock under his robes. Thin phalanges gripped the appendage, and began to stroke down the pale blue length. His gaze was riveted to his lover, watching her take his tentacle, bobbing her head up and down the best she could. It was a lewd display, almost humiliating, but it set his bones ablaze with desire.

When he was ready to cum, he dragged his tentacle out of the woman's mouth, the pseudo-dick twitching in the warm air. He halted his movements on his actual cock as he lowered the tentacle down to her pussy. "Since you won't say it, I will. I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you hard. You'll end up full of my cum, and I'll breed you."

Her eyes widened, but a shrill squeal escaped her lips as he plunged into her. If he thought her mouth was warm, then it couldn't even compare to her pussy. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was a virgin, she was just that tight. He pounded into her at merciless pace, matching the pace of his hand to that of his tentacle. His lover hissed and moaned above him, her back arched and chest heaving thanks to his movements. He committed the sight to memory, a warmth for the darkness that was his job. 

"Fuck," Flower curled her toes as he burrowed deeper into her. "please fuck me harder."

"No."

He slowed down his movements, even if it was killing him. "You disobeyed me the first time."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

He picked up the pace again, chasing his orgasm. He could practically taste it, just a little more. He dragged her closer to him, her face only inches from his own as he fucked her. Warmth flooded his face from her warm breathing, and he could practically taste the sweat dripping down her body. With a savage snarl and a quick thrust, he forced the tentacle deeper inside her, forcing her to take his knot. Magic bit at into her body, an imitation of human cum. He watched it drip down her thighs and onto the carpet, a contest t smile on his face as he bathed in the after glow of his orgasm. 

Flower huffed and squeezed her muscles around the cumming tentacle. "This...This isn't going to actually get me pregnant?"

"No." He continued to lazily jerk his actual dick. "I"m not that lucky."

Her face reddened at the statement. "You want-"

"What I would like, Flower," His cut her off with a slight growl. "is for you to beg. I know you haven't cum yet, and I won't stop until you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...It's a little short, but I didn't want it long either. I've never read the fan fiction Flower is from, so I don't want to risk her being out of character. 
> 
> You know what isn't out of character? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
